More Cliche Time Travel Redux
by AmalaseHunter
Summary: An accident catapults the new golden trio back in time to visit both their parents and grandparents. Stuck in the past with no way back, see what chaos ensues as the three generations of the Potter family attempt to exist in the same time period. There will be pranks on Slytherins, family bonding, secrets uncovered, mysteries solved and adventure abound. Redo of my original fic.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Drop That Time Turner!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful world of Harry Potter; that is the product of J. K. Rowling's amazing imagination. I do own the plot of this story, as well as the character of Amalase, who will be introduced later.

Chapter 1:

Albus Severus Potter sat in the library with his best friend Scorpius, studying for their upcoming OWLs. Al's cousin Rose wandered over to the table with a towering pile of books cradled in her arms. She gingerly placed them on the table in front of Al and Scorpius. Both boys groaned, they'd been working for a solid 2 hours to review the last four years. Rose narrowed her eyes at them, and they meekly retreated behind the pages of their books. Rose dropped her bag on the table next to the pile of books, and wandered off to find more books. After a couple minutes of reading, Scorpius straitened from his slump and glanced around to make sure she was gone, then tugged her abandoned bag towards him and began rooting through it. Al glanced up in shock and scowled at Scorpius.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "She's gonna murder you."

Scorpius ignored him. "Ooh, what's this?" he asked, pulling a time turner from the depths of her schoolbag.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rose shrieked from behind him. Neither boy had seen her return. Scorpius jumped and they all watched helplessly as the time turner slipped from his hands, and hit the floor. It exploded in a cloud of gold dust.

Rose paled. "That's definitely not good" she murmured.

Everything faded to white around them, as smoke filled the library.

When the smoke finally dissipated, Madam Pince, hurrying past, could find no trace of the Ravenclaws or the mysterious smoke and hurried from the library in the direction of the Headmistress's office.

For the students, as they finally opened their eyes, they found three very familiar-albeit rather younger than when they had last seen them-teens were surrounding them. Rose sat up from where she lay sprawled across the boys, and stared at their audience. Scorpius groaned and glanced around. They remained in the library, but everything looked uncannily newer.

Scorpius, in glancing around, had spotted the reason for their untimely "trip".

"Hey Rosie, your time turner… it's fixed again! But, why does your dad have it? And why does he look so young?"

Rose and Al, who'd turned to stare at each other in shock, snapped their heads' up to stare at a very young Ron Weasley, who dropped the time turner in shock. "Who are you?" he asked, suspicious.

"NO!" Rose and Hermione shouted, both reaching for the falling time turner, and watching it glance of Rose's fingers and hit the floor

"Not again" Al groaned, as the already cracked time turner emitted more golden smoke.

Rose and Hermione glanced at each other in disbelief (Hermione) and chagrin (Rose). Then everything faded to white again.

As the smoke cleared, the six fifteen year olds could be seen sprawled across the floor of the library. A moment later, the fifteen year old Severus Snape slipped around the bookshelves, looking over his shoulder. He froze as he turned and saw them, started to back away, in fear of them recognizing him, then stopped and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He questioned, striding forward once more.

Scorpius, recognizing Snape, opened his mouth to reply and Rose, who was already standing, kicked him. She quickly turned back to Snape.

"Can you tell me where to find the headmaster?" she smiled politely at Snape, who eyed her with suspicion. He studied them, weighing his options. His hand hovered over the pocket of his robes, ready to whip his wand out, should the need arise.

"Snivellus…..Come out, come out wherever you are…." a familiar voice called from somewhere within the stacks of books Snape had come out of. He paled, then sighed.

"Come on" He ordered, glancing nervously over his shoulder as he gestured them to follow him. Between Snape and Rose, they helped everyone else stand up, brush themselves off, and then the seven teens hurried out of the library, headed for the Headmaster's office.

Moments later back in the library, a very young and clearly not dead, James Potter and Sirius Black came swaggering around the bookshelves from the same direction Snape had hurried away from earlier. Remus Lupin-younger and with a carefree air-followed closely behind them.

"I thought for sure Snivelly was here" Sirius scowled, finding the area Snape-free. Remus, with his werewolf senses, spotted a glint of gold and bent to inspect something lying on the floor. He held up Rose's twice dropped time turner necklace. It was cracked slightly on each side, and held very little sand. On the biggest ring was inscribed the following:

_To Our Beloved Daughter,_

_Rose Nymphadora Weasley_

_Time is Knowledge_

_Hermione and Ronald Weasley_

"Who is Rose Weasley?" Remus mused. He knew Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett's wedding, but couldn't remember ever meeting a born Weasley daughter. "Do you know who she is?"

"I don't know" James and Sirius replied, in sync. The sound of running feet could be heard, as Albus came racing back around the bookshelves, in a panic.

"Oh….Oh My Gods! My cousin's necklace!" he exclaimed, reaching for it, then froze when he realized who was holding it.

Remus blinked at his hesitance. "You are a …fellow…Weasley?" The boy had midnight black hair, and the Weasleys were known for their vibrant red hair and uncontrollable freckles. This boy was definitely no Weasley. He looked more like James's clone.

"Sure sure, through my mum though. I'm Al, by the way. Look, I gotta go or _she_ will murder me. Got her temper from her father, bloody hell. Don't want to be within a castle length when she explodes, yeah? Thanks for finding her necklace!" He snatched the time turner from Remus's outstretched hand, and abruptly ran off. James and Sirius stared after him in complete flabbergasted shock and confusion. Remus snapped his head back and forth between Al's retreating back and James. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Bloody Hell! Does he look like me, or what?" James sputtered. Remus remained silent, glancing at James in thought. Sirius shrugged and dragged the two other Gryffindors off to find Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon, who he was sure, would enjoy hearing their story.

Please Read and Review. I would love your feedback. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Headmaster's Office

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot and Amalase, whom you will meet later, I promise.

Chapter 2:

Snape led the-unbeknownst to him-time travelers to the gargoyles guarding the passage leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Thank You" Rose and Hermione grinned, at the same time. Snape nodded vaguely at them, ignoring the similarities between the two-they made his head hurt, and slouched off down the hall, to return to hiding from the Marauders. Rose and Al managed to guess the password-Sherbet Lemons-and led the other teens up the stairs to the office.

"Enter" Dumbledore called, as they hit the landing. Rose was expecting this and pushed the door open. Dumbledore was signing something on a parchment. A ring of chairs popped into existence around his desk. They settled into the chairs and waited, glancing around at each other and the room.

After a moment, he glanced up-seemingly noticing them for the first time-and looked curious, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, sir. My cousin's _idiot_ friend dropped my time turner necklace. I didn't think it was real-no one has seen a real one in years, you see-and then we ended up in the past. But still in the same room, if that makes sense. One of the people who found us, accidentally dropped the necklace and we all ended up here. As in this era. By the way, what year is it?" Rose spoke up-in one breath-as she held out her broken necklace. Harry glanced between Rose and Hermione, struck by the similarities between her actions and the first time he'd met Hermione.

"Why 1975, of course." Dumbledore twinkled, as he reached for her necklace, inspected it and smiled back up at her. The nonchalance with which he performed these actions bespoke his interest and confusion.

"Oh my gods, S_corpius Malfoy_, I am going to _murder_ you! Don't you realize what you've done?" Rose turned and leapt at Scorpius, only to be promptly pulled off of him by Al. The other teens watched in silence.

"Sorry mate, but I told you so, _and_ she got her temper from her father." At this Al glanced at Ron. Scorpius paled in awe of Rose's rant. When Rose finally calmed down, Albus turned back to Dumbledore-who was watching the scene with one eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry, you were saying something important?"

"You are all welcome to stay here-of course-until we figure out a way to send you all back to your own correct times. I'm going to infer here, that you are all from…two different years. May I know your names and houses? It might help me in trying to send you back."

Rose flushed a rather familiar-and vibrant-red.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor. Of course. My name is Rose Weasley. This is my cousin Al Potter and his best-if idiotic-friend Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a Ravenclaw fifth year."

Scorpius chimed in, "I'm also in Ravenclaw, but Al here is a bloody Gryffie. Hasn't managed to break the family curse yet, though he's broken plenty else." He grinned good-naturedly and punched Al in the arm. Al scowled and returned the favor.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two, and muttered something which sounded suspiciously like, "Idiotic egotistical men." Then she turned and smiled politely at Hermione, "It's your turn, I believe."

Hermione sat straight up and beamed in response, "My name is Hermione Granger, sir, Gryffindor fifth year. These two are Harold Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both are also Gryffindors." She glanced curiously at Rose. Rose was nodding, her suspicions confirmed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Alright then, I will inform your Heads of House that we have some "exchange" students. Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Weasley can be twins. Messrs. Potter, you can also be twins. Miss Granger you could be the cousin of the Weasley family. Mr. Malfoy, you are going to be a good friend, who has come to help wreak havoc during your stay. You were all home schooled together, but your parents wanted you to take your OWLs here. Will that work Ms. Weasley? Ms. Granger?"

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione and Rose said together.

Albus rolled his eyes at Scorpius. Harry nodded. Ron still looked confused. The teens headed downstairs and walked through the castle towards their respective dorms. At the Ravenclaw tower, while Scorpius tried to answer the riddle, Hermione pulled Rose aside.

"So, I didn't miss the fact that you were sent back to the past and met _us_, Scorpius called Ron your father, or that we think scarily alike. Would you care to explain?"

Rose smiled. "I'd love to, _mum_, but it would probably tear a hole in the space time continuum. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, though." She grinned at Hermione, spun around just as Scorpius answered the riddle correctly and tugged him through the door. Harry and Ron, with Al following, walked over to where the stunned Hermione stood. She stared at Al in shock. Harry and Ron moved forward to question her.

"Did she say something she wasn't supposed to?" Al interrupted, from behind Harry and Ron. Their gazes-as one-swung towards him. He shifted backwards.

"Are you her cousin in real life?" Ron shot back. Albus glanced at Hermione again, made sure she was listening and then answered, "Yep. Her dad is my mum's older brother. Well, one of." HE smiled disarmingly at Hermione.

"Shall we?" he gestured down the corridor.

Hermione glanced from Al to Harry, as if really seeing them together-for the first time, and shook her head to clear it.

"Let's go meet McGonagall."


End file.
